7 Special Days in the Life of Nico Di Angelo
by theelderdemigod
Summary: a week of nicos life in which in the end thalia falls in love with him this is my first fanfiction so review please rated T for later ADDED 2013 JULY: Please go to my page and read my Apoligia to all of the small group that have read this last year thank you i will write more eventually but i have other things too
1. Day 1 Part 1

**7 special days in the life of nico di Angelo (mostly in nicos perspective but if I do change I will write that I did) the time is just after TLO.**

I woke up on just an average Monday morning in Hades cabin newly built.

Wait I should back this up my name is Nico Di Angelo son of Hades and as of a few days ago ambassador to Rome.

Anyway I just got up so I went to the bathroom and washed my face and brushed my teeth.

When I went outside I saw my friend/cousin/crush and she waved at me so I went over and asked "aren't you supposed to be with the hunters?"

"Not right now I'm on a break Lady Artemis said I could have a week off for finishing off a powerful and secret beast we were hunting. Why… didn't you miss me?"she said with a sly smile.

I could feel my face burning and said "of course I missed you; you were away for two weeks." I know that's not very long but still my feelings for her are strong.

Thalia then said, "Really seriously Nico that's just two weeks." And she laughed a bit and I felt my face burning a little hotter when she said "but that's sweet nico." And she gave me a hug which made my face feel like it was boiling.

Then I saw Percy come out of his cabin and he smiled and gave me thumbs up. Let me explain, except for Annabeth and Grover he was the only one who knew about my crush on Thalia.

Anyway when she let go he put his hands back down and came over to say hi to Thalia and I saw Annabeth come out of his cabin and my blush which had started to go away came back much stronger and I had to stifle a smile when Annabeth started to come over.

When Percy got here he said, "Hi Thalia already back where are the rest of the hunters?"

Then Annabeth came up and gave her a hug and said "Wow you were back fast!"

Thalia said calmly, "Yeah I got 2 weeks off from Lady Artemis."

Annabeth then asked, "Where are the rest of the hunte..." then Percy suddenly yelled "That's what I asked her!"

Annabeth asked her again, "Well Thalia?"

Thalia then shouted, "ARE YOU GUYS DEAF I GOT 2 WEEKS OFF FROM LADY ARTEMIS I DID NOT THE REST OF THEM! Gods..."

Percy then quietly said, "Alright alright calm down. Hey what about Nico?" He said while smiling.

I then told him, "Uh I uh already said h…"

Percy quickly said, "AW come on and give Thalia a hug."

I tried again, "uh I already." I was trying not to think about how she had felt the time I just now hugged her the soft feeling of her che... no! Calm down Nico.

Thalia then said "come Nico it's just another hug come here." While I was closing in Percy said "Yeah come on_ Nico_ it's just a hug." Then I started concentrated on the hug and I started getting excited so I started to pull away but she held me closer, my excitement caused me to get hard and my mind screamed no not now but she felt it and quickly said "Nico... do you have something in your pocket." And I saw her and of course Percy and Annabeth blushing and I yelped a smart reply like "aaaaghflaabbbss!" Then I quickly said "I mean yes!"

Thalia replied, "oh." Then she pulled away and said "I'd better go back to my cabin."

And she just walked off and I was blushing like crazy then Percy said while nudging me with his elbow "so something in your pants huh?" and I heard him and Annabeth snickering and I yelled, "shut up already" and ran off into the woods.

**So how'd you guys like that that was my first fan fiction I for one liked it so yeah please review.**


	2. Day 1 Part 2

**Okay I've changed a few things in chapter one and I wrote chapter two so here it is hope you enjoy it and I forgot to mention I have ADH oh look a butterfly.**

**Nico POV**

After I ran off into the woods at the place I was resting at I heard voices but wait I'd heard theses voices before… it sounded like Artemis and Aphrodite but… why would they be here? I decided to peek at them and listen they sounded like they were arguing…"Why does she have to fall in love with this boy anyway!" I recognized that as Artemis.

"She is destined to fall in love with him it is her fate," I heard Aphrodite say.

"But she is my lieutenant cant it be someone else!" I froze Thalia was Artemis's lieutenant this was about her falling for some guy I didn't hold my breath I didn't think it would be me no…it probably wasn't.

"No nobody else will fall in love with the son of Hades," at that point I held my breath I was the only son of Hades she did not say son of Pluto it was Hades but that meant…I decided to keep listening.

I heard Artemis start saying "so what it's not like…" then she was cut of by Aphrodite saying "no he has already fallen for her."

Then Artemis started again "Well so what he's a man he can take one heartbre…" she was cut off again.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND LOVE YOU'VE NEVER BEEN IN LOVE SO YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT A HEARTBREAK FEELS LIKE AND I AM THE GODDESS OF LOVE YOU DON'T TALK DOWN TO ME ABOUT LOVE!" right then I nearly bolted that scared the shit out of me but I managed to stay there and hear the rest.

"Alright alright calm down so you're saying that you want me to kick her out of the hunters?"

She replied, "No she will come to you eventually also she was only meant to join because she wasn't the demigod of the Great prophecy."

"Wait I sense someone is listening WHO GOES THERE!"

I ran as fast as I could then before I jumped into the shadows I ran into Percy's shadow.

**Percy's Pov**

I was looking for Nico with Annabeth when he ran right into me and I mean right into my shadow and I got pulled in and tried to yell wait but it came out like "," fortunately I grabbed his black jacket and hung on for dear life. It was different from shadow traveling with Mrs. O'Leary it was a bit slower but we still got to…Thalia's cabin pretty fast but I don't know why here… when I let go I saw Nico staring at something then my thoughts turned into oh crap that's Thalia then she screamed.

**Nico's POV**

When we got to what I thought was my cabin my face almost burned to ashes from the blush on my face Thalia was standing there frozen her shirt off changing that was when I realized I'm screwed! Then I also realized Percy was also there, he must have slowed us down and we were in Artemis's cabin then she screamed and I did the worst thing possible I grabbed her mouth and whispered, "I'm sorry Thalia I ran into Percy's shadow and must have shadow traveled us both here we are leaving right now…" right then tears were building in my eyes from the realization that Thalia must have hated me right then so I just ran into Percy and got us both into Hades cabin where I dropped on my bunk and started crying and Percy just put his hand on my back and said, "It's alright Nico its not like she'll hate you or…" I snapped at him, "OF COURSE SHE WILL THAT WAS COMPLETELY EMBARASSING! What was Aphrodite talking about Thalia wont fall in love with me," Then Percy said, "Aphrodite what did she want from you?"

"She wasn't talking to me she was talking to Artemis about Thalia"

"What did she say about her?"

"That she only joined the Hunters because she wasn't meant to be the child of the prophecy and that she would fall for me ha stupid huh like she would after what just happened…"

**_****So how did you like that next chapter is the and of the day in Thalia's POV so yeah alright then don't forget to REVIEW…**


	3. Day 1 final Part

**Hello people this is Part 3 of day 1 enjoying the ride so far? This chapter is short but it's all in Thalia's POV. BTW I forgot I don't own PJAO Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**THALIA POV**

Right when Nico left I wanted to kill him until I saw his eyes those dark eyes **(A/N I forget what color his eyes are)** looked so sad and embarrassed and started feeling guilty like I should have listened to their explanation or at least asked why there were here but his eyes told me he wasn't lying besides why would he lie about that… I put on my shirt and sat on the bed and I decided to go to Nico's cabin. When I got there before I knocked I heard Nico inside crying and I think Percy talking to him I decided to listen in "…she's not going to hate you it was an honest mistake I think she will be fi…" that was Percy I think Nico's yelling, "HOW SHE MUST HATE ME NOW if I had any chance with her before I blew it now…", wait a chance with me! Does he… I think I'll keep listening…

There was a long silence then Percy spoke first, "Well didn't Aphrodite say Thalia is destined to fall in love with you and she only was meant to join the hunters because she wasn't the child of the prophecy?" ,more silence then it was Nico's turn to break it, "Well yeah but… how will that happen now? I don't think she could fall for me ever now it's hopeless and it's getting late Percy so you should go…" ,then Percy said, "Alright but only because you said so see you tomorrow," ,then Nico, "Alright, bye." I heard Percy coming out and before I could bolt he tackled me and because of the Achilles curse it felt like a ton of bricks and we went down into the bushes and he said, "Thalia? What are you doing here?" I replied quickly, "I just was going in to listen to his explanation again but I heard you guys so I listened in…" I started blushing when he asked, "How much did you hear?" I replied, "Not too much… so he thinks I hate him now?" Percy's turn to blush, "So you heard mostly everything huh…", I said, "Yeah so Aphrodite said that huh?"

"Yeah and here's something else he's had a crush on you until 2 weeks ago."

"What happened 2 weeks ago?"

"That was when he fell in love with you…"

I was speechless so I slowly nodded my head and walked away to my cabin feeling lonelier then ever before and lay on the bed and I drifted off.

**So how did you guys like that chapter? Please review right away…**


	4. Day 2 Part 1

**Hello People This is chapter 4 so how did you guys like the last chapter btw I don't know if I forgot but I do not own PJO or any of the characters so anyway enjoy…**

**BTW Again I didn't have any ideas for this story so I took my time and I am sorry about that also its kind of short **

**Nico's POV**

I woke up that morning feeling alright until I remembered last night and I felt so stupid but I decided to just go through my routine and just avoid Thalia as much as I could so I went into my bathroom and washed my face and brush my teeth and hair when I heard someone knocking on my door then Thalia's voice saying, "Hey Nico are you there I'm here about *cough* yesterday… listen I kind of was overreacting I should have realized that Percy wouldn't peep on me and… neither would you." I froze. She didn't think I was a jerk this was great but now she and I would be stuck forever at awkward friends so… from here on out I would give up on… that and just keep this friendship as high as I could above awkward… anyway I let her in and we sat down… on the bed and I asked her, "Why did you come here?", and she was silent for a minute then she said, "Didn't you here me I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

"But you already said that… why did you want to come in for?"

"I just… Percy told me something yesterday and I wanted to see if it was true."

Then I looked down I had a feeling what she was gonna say and I didn't like that Percy revealed that at all then she said something surprising and honestly kind of odd I knew she was holding back something.

**Sudden perspective change **

**Thalia**

I was about to ask him but I suddenly felt really bad about doing this but I asked him, "Do you… uh… do you li… *sigh* do you only use things that are black?" Yeah I bombed I couldn't do it he looked like his life was about to end but he was just gonna let it happen I couldn't end his "life" but when I said it he looked kind of surprised then he smirked and replied, "No I'm not emo but it's easier to shadow travel with black," ,I just replied, "oh ok then thanks."

"Alright was that all?"

"Uh yeah see you later."

"Bye."

Then I left the cabin and went to breakfast with Nico following half an hour later.

**So how did you guys like that? again I'm sorry that i took my time so yeah next one i cant make any promises either**

**please review i want to know wat you guys think**


End file.
